burakku
by The Obsessive
Summary: Planning on using Sakura to lure Sasuke into his clutches, Madara had the perfect plan. Too bad Sakura didn't like the way it sounded.
1. Chapter 1

Burakku

* * *

_A thousand people were screaming. Sakura pulled at her hair as the screams grew louder and closer. Above her there was a pale shadow, reaching a hand out to her._

"_No Sakura! Don't take his hand! Don't you see, my revenge is over! We can be together. We can restore my clan, Sakura!!!_

* * *

Sakura's eyes drifted open. Groggily she lifted her hand to her head only to be stopped by a long rusty chain connecting her to the wall. She could faintly analyze her surroundings before her eyes slowly closed again. It seemed that she was in one of Kohona's prison cells.

She heard a faint rustling behind the iron door that locked her in the room.

"Is Sakura Haruno in there?"

The voice was silky yet deep. Dark and alluring. It reminded her so much of sasuke that her chest began to hurt.

She heard her cell door being slid open, yet she couldn't bring herself to lift her head up.

So she settled with watching the mans feet slide across the room towards her in a cat like motion.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes..." Sakura replied in a soft raspy tone. Her throat hurt tremendously from lack of water, and the effort to talk was making her dizzy.

"I am Madara Uchiha Leader of Kohona and I would like to ask you a few questions."

Sakura couldn't repress the gasp that emerged from her lips, and she looked up.

***Note***

**This will be continued soon, I promise. Yes I know this is horribly written but I do have this planned out so just try to follow the storyline and we will be fine.**

**This is a Madasaku fanfiction. It will have plenty of hints of other couples as well, so I hope you are good with that.**

**-LovelyLights**


	2. Chapter 2

......

"M-Madara Uchiha?"

Madara wasn't surprised at the girl's reaction. After all he had "died"

At the hands of the first hokage 400 years ago. Smirking, he sat down on the dirty floor beside the half dead kunoichi and began to stroke her pink hair.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sakura glared at the Uchiha with Hateful pale green eyes.

Madara slowly brought his hands away from her and set them on his lap.

"How would you like to avenge your friend Naruto, Sakura?"

She gulped. _Naruto_......

"W-What do you want me to do?"

Madara smirked....this was too easy.

.........................OOOOOOOOO..........................

Brushing her long coral pink hair, Sakura sat down on a small bench located next to an old Victorian mirror. She never thought that she would ever be in the bedroom of Uchiha Madara. But when pretending to be his mistress, it would be a requirement.

Sakura had to resist the urge to wince when Madara told her the plan. She would pretend to be his mistress, because it would draw the man who killed Naruto straight to them.

Madara explained this was because the person who killed Naruto would want Sakura dead because she was close to Madara, and Madara was his worst enemy.

Sakura had asked Madara who had killed naruto, since she had few memories of the horrible event, but the Uchiha had insisted that it wasn't important at the time, and she would have her revenge in time.

Sakura decided to trust him. After all, she did have nothing to lose.

Sighing, Sakura begin to put on the ruby red kimono that Madara had given her to wear.

It had cherry blossom petals stitched all along the sides, and the obi was a gorgeous pink, tied with a ruby studded sash.

She felt like a doll. A very uncomfortable doll with pink hair, but a doll nonetheless.

Putting on her best fake smile sakura made her way to the dining room.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered silently before slowly opening the mahogany doors.

.........................OOOOOOOOO..........................

He would admit, the kunoichi was beautiful. Full lips, long pink hair, and the most beautiful green orbs he had ever seen in his life. Only a fool wouldn't notice her. In all honesty he hadn't ever seen a more beautiful woman in his life. But he would never admit it to the kunoichi...out loud.

"Madara...."

He looked to the doorway and saw sakura dressed in the kimono he had especially made for her and smirked.

"Sakura-chan...Please have a seat darling." He practically purred her name, and he was delighted in the way her face flushed a light pink.

Sakura down on the other side of the table.

"We will be having company tonight, dear."

"Would you stop that!" sakura glared at him.

"Stop what, perfect?"

He gave her a pout.

"Ugh....Never mind."

..........

**Yuppie, I continued, but this is all you are going to get for a long time O.o**

**Because I will only start the next chapter if I get 10 reviews.**

**And since my writing is terrible...yeah....I think you get it.**

**Oh and by the way, Madara will be incredibly bi-polar in this fanfic :P**

**Because I love bipolar men....Teehee**

**~Lovely lights**


End file.
